


Sanders Sides Drabbles

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: Just little stories I write about these loveable dorks.





	1. Drabble #1- Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on my tumblr. Mikey-girl12

Virgil sat staring out of the window salty, warm tears streaming down his face. He looked away from the sunny sky that seemed to mock him back to the note in his hands.

it's not you, it’s me. I thought I was ready to move on from him but I wasn’t. Maybe in the future, we can be but until then… Just know. I do love your verge.

He looked back out at the clear sky’s and then stood. Turning he walked away from the window and out of the room they used shared. He walked to the door grabbing his bags. He froze thinking of the memories they shared in that tiny house. Calming his features he walked away from the lonely house.


	2. drabble #2- Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met.

It took all of five seconds for Logan’s perfectly calculated world to fall to bits. Looking into the rich brown eyes of the one he was made for had all of that falling away.

“I’m Patton,” voice soft and sweet making Logan want to hear more. Logan shook his head to clear his thoughts. He smiled a charming smile sticking out his hand.

“Logan.”


	3. drabble #3- Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton was betrayed.

“Why? Why do you do this to me? You told me you loved me! Was it all a lie?” he yelled, dramatically flinging his arms in the air. Virgil laughed continuing to smash the buttons on the controller  
“Calm down, Pat! It’s just Mario Kart,” he replied an ease unusual for him in his voice. His boyfriend turned to stare at him a serious expression on his face.  
“You blue shelled me.” his voice was deadly calm. “You can’t say you love me, THEN BLUE SHELL ME!” his voice cracked when he screamed causing Virgil smile brighter. He continued playing his game, staying in first place. After a minute he noticed that Patton was silent. As he began to address the situation a blue shell smacked into his cart knocking him to the side of the road as three karts passed, the first being Patton.   
“NO!”  
“YES!”


	4. okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not thing was okay

“...and so I said okay, even though I didn't mean okay. I wanted to beg you to stay, beg you not to leave me because I crumble the moment you leave. I didn't though because I can see you don't love me and I can't hold you back like that. So please don't be affected by me just disappearing. I just couldn't stand to see you with him and continue to pretend to be okay.  
Sincerely, Patton” the words stung Virgil's throat as he read them off the paper. He had left, and Virgil wasn't happy.


	5. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has feelings.

It was strange to see Virgil like this. Laughing loudly, especially with Deceit. Patton was honestly hurt. How could Deceit of all people get his best friend to laugh so easily when it took Patton ages to get a smile? He turned away before he saw it, Virgil glaring at the snake man. With tears falling down his face he left.


	6. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's gone.

“BABY DONT GO!” Patton yelled. Virgil sighed, walking away. Patton flopped back onto the couch with a long drawn out cry.

“Oh get up you big baby, I was gone two minutes. I needed a drink.” he sat in the little room that was left, causing Patton to sit up.

“But you missed the best part!” Patton whined.


	7. Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will forget, eventually.

“Maybe we could have been someday.” was all he said as he walked out the door with a suitcase in his hand. Patton slumped against the wall, tears leaking down his face. They were trying to make it work.

‘Guess that’s over now,’ was all he thought. He stood leaving the room. He didn’t see the man leaning against the door. He didn’t see the tears, all he saw was a man betraying him. Virgil sighed, walking away. Patton would forget. Eventually.


	8. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress

Thomas knew that the test was hard, that was why he spent weeks preparing his students for it. Still, he had to bite back a laugh at the faces greeting him as they left the room. Patton Anderson looked happy, Virgil Anxtion looked nervous chewing his lip, Roman Princeton looked horrified, and Logan Sanders look proud. He couldn’t wait to get their scores.


	9. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was selfish

He sat on the bed, tears falling down his face. He sobbed weakly attempting to wipe away his tears.

“Was I not enough?” his voice was rough from underuse and crying.

“Did I not give you everything you needed? Were you not happy with me?” his voice rose, cracking with emotion. The other man in the room froze, shifting to look at the man he had spent the last two years with.

“That’s the thing. You too selfless. You give and give without thought. I’m selfish I take and take without thought. And I can’t do that to you anymore. I hate myself you know. For sleeping with him at that party. I hate myself for hurting you. I can’t hurt you anymore.” he slowly moved towards Patton pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he left. The door closed and he broke down, covering his mouth to hide his sobs. ‘Its for the best. He deserves better than you.’ with that he walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is wonderful

Virgil awoke with a jerk as he felt a hand drag through his hair. He opened his eyes, closing them as the sun hit his face and turning to the other side. Opening his eyes again he was met by logans face.

“Good morning handsome,” he whispered, voice raspy with sleep. He smiled as Virgil blushed, continuing to run his hands through his hair. Virgil smiled, moving forward to place a kiss on Logan’s cheek.

“I love you,” he whispered, marveling at the man he had been through so much with.

“I love you too.”


	11. Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: implied death of main character.

“I love you, you know that right?” he asked shyly, lacing their fingers together. They turned their head to look at him and smiled.

“I know, and I love you too.” they turned to look back at the stars. Suddenly he whispered.

“When I die, I want to be a star.” it was quiet but the other still heard it. They looked over at him again, worry eating at them when they saw the look on the man’s face.

“Why do you have that look on your face?” his voice was soft.

“I-” he sighed, “I’ve been keeping something from you.” he sat up, turning to face to them, as they sat up as well.

“The doctor says I have some disease. It’s hereditary and untreatable.” he looked at them, tears welling in his eyes.

“I only have a few years left.” he sobbed. They gasped pulling him in for a hug. Quietly whispering reassurance in his ear.

“I-i don’t want to die.” he sobbed, they laid back on the ground holding him tightly in their arms. He hid his face in their neck and began crying harder.

“There so much I haven’t done. Get married. Start a family. Raise a kid.” he choked out through sobs.

“Maybe,” they began, rubbing his back. “Maybe we’ll get a miracle.”

He snapped from his memory induced daze as his boss closed his office door, the only noise in the otherwise empty room. Looking at the time he sighed, standing to gather his things. He exited the build walking to his car. The drive out of the city towards his house was brief having an office on the outskirts. Pulling in to his driveway he turned off the car and exiting the vehicle. Looking up at the sky he smiled. Walking into his yard he laid down.

“Hey, I know it been a while since I’ve talked to you. It’s hard to find time with work and taking care of Joan. he misses you, I miss you.” the star he was looking at gleamed for a moment before returning to normal. He smiled, standing to go inside.

“I love you, my star.”


	12. Nothing will change that

Drabble

———

“You know you never told me how you and dad met,” Logan said stirring his drink with the straw somewhat awkwardly. His dad grinned, looking at his son. His hair was freshly cut, in the style he wanted, and the shopping bags full of his new clothes sat by his feet.

“Well, sweetheart-” Patton froze shaking his head, “my bad, my bad. Well, son, your father and I met at Pride. Many people find it boring but it’s the second best day of my life. The first being- well the first is a tie. Between marrying your father, bringing you home, and yesterday.” he smiled at the boy. His son smiled back, looking down at his drink.

“Thank you, I’m-I know I didn’t say it yesterday. But- I’m really grateful that you accepted me. The orphanage told me I was crazy, and I jus-” he cut himself off, looking up at his dad. His dad nodded back, a quiet understanding between father and son that he wasn’t upset about the daughter he had ‘lost’, but rather thrilled about the son he had gained.

“You are still you, whether female, male, or anything! You will always be my child. Nothing can change that.”

Patton leaned forward. He placed his hand on his son’s who looked up with tearful eyes when his dad spoke in a hushed voice.

“Absolute nothing will ever change that.“


	13. Dreams

“Hey, dad? I uh- I had a weird dream last night. There was a boy dressed in a black cloak and we were laying in a field. I felt like I knew him.” Logan spoke quietly looking down at his food. Patton froze before sighing, this was the day everyone hated. Explaining the soulmate dreams to their kids.

“Son-” Patton walked over to him and took a seat, “- they are a blessing and a curse that we have. Everybody has it, the soulmate dreams we call them. You know what a soulmate is right, Lo?” he asked softly. Logan nodded,

“A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner,” he recited.

“Exactly, and because of that, you find them in every life. Your name may change and your appearance, but your soul never does. So you dream of them, you dream of your old life with them.

That’s the blessing, the sweet moments. The curse is the closer you get to finding them the worse the memories become. The day before you find them..” he hesitated, “The day before you find them you dream of their past death.” he said quietly.

He looked to his son hoping he hadn’t frightened him too badly. Logan nodded, standing to walk away. Patton gulped looking down at the table, his dream from last night drifting to mind.

He was dressed in expensive white clothing, clutching the body of his soulmate. A servant of the palace, a relationship that could never be. It was his fault he lost his love. He pressed a relationship he shouldn’t have, and his soulmate was killed for it.

“Maybe we could have been in another world,” he whispered, tears pouring down his face.

‘Maybe,’ Patton thought. ‘Maybe this will be our chance.’


	14. Deal with it

“Go ahead! Leave like you always do! Run back to him and leave me here alone!” Patton yelled, voice cracking. Roman paused this was routine, by now he could predict the next words.

“Just know I won’t be here when you return,” Patton whispered. The other man sighed opening the door.

“You say that every time, yet you’re still here.” the man replied not looking to Patton. He walked out the door not seeing how his words had completely changed Patton’s expression.

The house was quiet when he returned a few days later. He knew something had changed, his heart stopped as he realized what was different. The house was empty, the furniture was still there, and all the expensive things, but what it was missing was worth more than all that. The house was empty of love.

The love that seemed to follow Patton everywhere. The pictures that decorated the walls and showed the stages of their relationship were gone. All of Patton’s stuff was gone as well. Roman’s eyes welled with tears. It was his fault. And now he had to deal with it.


	15. fear

“Do you fear death?” the question was but a whisper in the dark of the room.

“No” Virgil’s reply was short. Patton began to whimper, failing to hold back his tears. He could see how this would end and he wasn’t ready. Virgil leaned forward pressing his forehead to Patton’s.

“I love you. Everything that leads to this moment, every moment I spent with you. It was worth it.” he whispered. Patton looked at him, tears in his eyes.

“I used to fear death,” Virgil continued, “until I met you. Then losing you became my only fear.” Patton sniffled, leaning forward to press their lips together.

“With you I’m safe,” he whispered against Virgil’s lips.

“I’ll find you in the next life, my love,” he whispered, leaning his head against Virgil’s chest. The door swung open, and Virgil looked back briefly before pressing his face back into Patton’s hair. They stood like that, holding each other until the gunshots rang out.


	16. Run

“Virgil run!” Patton yelled, a gunshot sounded and Patton cried out in pain. Virgils feet carried him forward even though he was not thinking clearly. He turned to make a giant circle and dropping to his knees beside Patton. With shaking hands he reached out for him, choking on his sobs.

“Go-Verge….GO!” he sputtered. They heard footsteps getting closer. 

“I love you, dad,” he whispered before he stood to run. He ran faster when he heard Patton scream in pain. It seemed to echo through the woods before it went eerily silent. Virgil couldn’t hear anything past the blood rushing in his ears. He could see the edge of the woods and the flashing lights of police cars. He thought for a moment that he was going to make it. Then he heard a gunshot, he felt the metal rip through his flesh. Screaming he hit the ground the impact knocking him out.

There was supposed to be more. His life flashing before his eyes, something other than just his labored breathing fading away into the dark.

But that was all there was.


End file.
